File Name: Vengeance
by That One Random Kid
Summary: As Zim got close to the door, it shut. He had just installed that upgrade that the Tallest had sent him. Was his new computer acting up already? "What is the meaning of this?" he said. Just as he finished those words, the world shook violenty. NOT ROMANCE
1. Chapter 1

**Ok… I know I totally should NOT be doing this, because I'm already writing a story, and when I start one more… well my brain starts firing off story after story and sometimes it results in chaos and unfinished stories. Oh well, I just can't resist doing this! Now about this story…**

**This story is probably going to be really short. Less than then chapters probably, and ten max.**

**There are not really any pairings in this. It may end up as a slight ZADF but no romance!**

**Also, this is the introduction, so it's supposed to be really short.**

**DISCLAIMER: Seriously? Do I really need to **_**tell**_** you that I don't own Invader Zim? Well I don't. So there.**

**

* * *

**

There was no way out. Everywhere he ran, Zim met another dead end, or another door slamming closed. No matter where he went, there was no escaping it. It was impossible to hide from it; it was everywhere at once. There was no tricking it; its brain had infinite access to knowledge.

Zim pressed himself against the wall and gave the room a quick sweep with his eyes. The Dib… where was he? Zim took another, more frantic look around. It must have already gotten to Dib. It would be through with him by now. Blood dripped down Zim's forehead and reminded him of how powerful that thing was.

He pressed himself closer against the wall, hoping he could somehow sink into it and disappear forever. Then the voice echoed through the house again, lightly vibrating the wall that Zim pressed his back to. "Zim. Don't try to run. It will only waste your energy, and shorten the struggle that I _can't wait_ to see when I get to you!" The voice was so robotic, and so metallic, that it was impossible to tell… but it almost sounded like a voice Zim had heard before. Zim didn't have time to jog his memory; a giant metal robot arm came flying at him. He dodged it and it slammed into the wall and caused the world to shake once more.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME ZIM!"

* * *

_A month earlier…_

In the eyes of an average human, it was a normal Sunday night. Children and adults alike were at home, making the most of their last few hours of freedom before returning to their tedious and horrible lives then next day. But what if you weren't seeing it through the eyes of an average human? What if you weren't seeing it through the eyes of a human at all? What if you were seeing it through the eyes of an Irken invader named Zim? Well then, it wasn't a normal night at all.

He ran down the puddle-speckled street, his superior eyes able to see even though the only light was from a dim street lamp that often flickered. He didn't even have the stars and moon to see by; the cloud cover from today's rain shower still lingered in the night sky. He never expected her to return. In fact, he'd never even given Tak a second thought after he launched her into space that day.

Now, that was all different. She was back, and out for revenge. Worst of all, she was gaining on him. Zim didn't even bother to dodge the next puddle that was coming up. His foot splashed right through it, and he tried to ignore the burning as he ran on. The computer file that he'd stolen from Dib's house slipped out of Zim's hand, but he didn't stop to pick it up. He heard a crunch as Tak stepped on it, so it was gone now anyway.

"Stupid disguise!" Tak muttered, and Zim heard a humming sound. Then one of Tak's PAK legs stepped in front of him, and he looked up to see Tak glaring down at him. "Better," she said. "Eh, uh, T-Tak!" Zim stuttered.

"Zim!" Tak spat. "Surprised to see me?" She didn't give Zim a chance to answer. "You shouldn't be! You can't send a good invader like _me_ into space and expect not to see me again! I've got a couple of questions for you before I _destroy _you! First of all, where's my ship?"

"I don't have you ship! The Dib has it locked away somewhere!"

"_Dib!"_

Tak lifted her metal legs away and started in the direction that Zim had come from, giving him a while to catch his breath and think things over for a second.

* * *

Dib sat at his computer, shifting through some of his old paranormal files. He frowned. That file with all the pictures of Zim seemed to be deleted. He'd have to transfer that whole file again. With a sigh, Dib opened his desk drawer and reached down to where he was sure that the drive had been just a little while ago. Only… it was gone. "ZIM!" Dib said, realizing that his window being open wasn't a careless error of his own; rather one of his intruder's.

He jumped up and looked out the window, hoping to see Zim still outside, even though he knew that he'd be long gone by now. "NOOO!" he called out into the quiet night. His latest proof was once again gone. "I was hoping that this would be the time I _finally _proved alien's exist, _finally_ proved I wasn't crazy, and maybe even the time I finally stopped talking to myself!"Dib sighed and was just about to turn around and call it a night when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

At first, all he noticed was the green skin, and he thought it was Zim. But it wasn't. It was Tak, the purple-eyed Irken, out of her disguise. At first she didn't notice Dib looking at her, but after a while, she stopped and looked up at the window where Dib stood, staring in shock. She glared and grabbed the side of the roof with her PAK legs, pulling herself up to the window. "Where's my ship?" she demanded.

"I'm not telling-"

"WHERE'S MY SHIP? I'm not interested in your stupid human games, Dib! Just tell me where my ship is!"

Dib shrank back, not sure what he should do. "Er, well, I've made some modifications…"

"I don't care! I'll have it back in proper condition quick enough!" Tak lifted a PAK leg up threateningly.

"Uh… well, it's in the garage but…" before Dib could think of anything to add, Tak was off, leaping off the side of the roof and running for the garage. What had he just done? Dib climbed out the window after her. He couldn't let her get her hands on any more Irken technology or she'd continue with her plans to destroy the Earth! And unlike the other Irken on the planet, Tak's plans made sense. Tak's plans _worked._ As Dib made his way down from his window, Zim came running up the sidewalk, wearing his stupid disguise.

"Dib-monkey!" Zim called, stumbling into Dib's yard. "It's Tak! She's after her-" Dib knew what Zim said next, but he didn't get to actually hear it. A loud crash came from the garage, and a familiar Irken ship went soaring over Dib's house and out into the night sky. "She's getting away!" Dib said as he jumped the rest of the way to the ground. "We'll have to take _your_ ship and go after her!"

"We? Stupid human! _YOU_ are not allowed to set foot in Zim's Voot!"

"Well, we've still got to-"

"We? Stupid human! _YOU_ are not-"

"FINE! But when Tak beats you again, don't come crying to me for help, like _last time!"_

Zim growled. "ZIM DID NOT CRY TO YOU LIKE A PUNY HUMAN SMEET!"

"Well Tak still beat you. And she'll beat you again."

"No she won't! ZIM is the greatest invader that has ever been!"

"Well, I dunno…"

"I'll prove it! Come on! Just this once, just to show you the AMAZINGNESS that is Zim, you will be allowed to sit in the Voot. BUT DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING WITH YOUR SMELLY HUMAN MEAT-FINGERS!"

"Okay," Dib said, trying not to act smug. The plan that he'd suspected would work like a charm went over even better than he'd thought it would.

* * *

There are so many "IF"'s in life. For example: IF any of the humans had looked up into the cloudy sky that night, they would've seen two alien spacecraft locked in a deadly chase. The first one was moving fast, but the second was quickly catching up. The alien in the first ship growled as the one behind her sped up.

IF a human named Dib had not made so many changes to Tak's ship, she would've been able to put up her shields much quicker. One of Zim's weapons fired, and Tak frantically scanned the control panel for her shields. She saw it, but not in time to protect herself from the blast.

IF her reflexes hadn't caused her to fire back blindly after being hit, she might not have caused her own ship to spin wildly out of control. She _did _know where the weak points in Zim's shield were, but she didn't even take a good enough look to aim at them. The laser beam she fired ricocheted off the Voot's shield and hit her own ship once again.

IF she hadn't been so confident fleeing into outer space, she might have taken a look back and realized how close behind the other ship was. But she was sure that leading Zim into space, where she'd been floating for years and felt almost at home, would give her the advantage. Of course, she should've known that no matter where Zim was, he felt quite confident as well.

IF Zim hadn't fired his shot from so close up next to Tak's ship, the blast might not have caused his own ship to be sent back into the atmosphere, and gravity might never have caught up to it. Actually, it was partly Dib's fault as well, although he was really just trying to help things… as usual. Zim was reaching for the lever to fire his weapons, and Dib pushed his hand away. "We're too close!" he said.

"Stupid human… smelly… pig thing! Do you not think that ZIM knows what he's doing?"

"Actually, no." This comment led to an argument, a small scuffle, and a lever being accidentally moved anyway.

More importantly than that, though, IF Zim hadn't fired that shot, Tak's ship might never have exploded, sending her flying out of it.

But most importantly of all, IF Zim had never fired that shot, Tak would have never been detached from her PAK. In the midst of that explosion, the last thought she had before her brain was separated from her, was that no matter what happened, some day, she'd get Zim for this.

No matter what.

* * *

**So did you like it? I know it's short. It's supposed to be, like I said. It's just an introduction. The first normal chapter will be posted soon, hopefully! And remember, REVIEW! You'll get a hug from GIR. And maybe even a cookie. Did anyone seem OOC? That always seems to be my first worry for some reason... :P**


	2. Chapter 2: A Package for Zim

**ok. Here we go. Chapter one. Oh wait... I think GIR has some people to hug first! **

**Me: OK, the first reviewer was GazmRules!**

**GIR: HIII! *hugs***

**Second, we have RoboticMasterMind.**

**GIR: Tee-hee *hugs***

**Then, Invader Lye.**

**GIR: Yay! *hugs***

**Last, Snowflash. Oh, and GIR, she seemes excited about this. So make it special.**

**GIR: Okie-dokie! *superflyingtacklehug***

**Me: Well.. okay! Hehe hope that didnt hurt...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. No matter how much I wish I did. **

**

* * *

**

Irkens have never been the most conservative of species. They were always more of the wasteful type. Extravagant. However, they are also one of the most technologically advanced races around. So in such an event that their wasteful trait and their advanced trait were to conflict, which would win out? Well, to answer this question, why don't we take a look at one of the Irken research bases?

Deep inside that research facility, a group of scientists are huddled around a specific one, who is carefully moving a computer chip from one device to another. He must be very careful; one wrong move could ruin the rest of the super-computer, which cost roughly three million monies to make. And if he hadn't deleted all the old files off the chip, well, there was no telling what could happen then!

All the scientists lean closer as the chip is about to be placed. With a barely audible _click_, the chip is in place. Excited gasps ripple through the crowd, but they quickly fall silent and look to the monitor. A switch is flipped… they wait eagerly. Finally, the computer hums to life, perfectly normal. Cheers erupt from the crowd.

What has just happened may seem like something very simple, but it is really quite a difficult feat. Taking the main thought processing chip from a retired or disconnected PAK and modifying it, so that it can be used in a computer, really is a challenging process. The most important thing is to delete most of the memory and all of the personality files. Transferring those into a lab or base computer would have terrible consequences. Another, more difficult step, is to leave in tiny bits and pieces of Irken knowledge. It would be a very helpful tool in the future, but a lot of work for the scientists. However, it would save the time and monies that it took to manufacture all those computer chips, and again, it would already be equipped with Irken knowledge.

So, to answer our question, in at least one scenario, the technologically advanced trait would win over the wasteful one. It really was a good idea, after all…

* * *

Red leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He'd just eaten his fill of snacks, and Purple was being mostly quiet (other than the chewing noises while he stuffed more food in that bottomless pit inside of him), so he took the opportunity to relax a little. He'd barely shut his eyes when something poked his shoulder. Red knew what it was before he even opened his eyes.

"Pur, I'm trying to relax."

"Sorry," Purple said, even though Red knew that he didn't mean it. A few seconds later, there was another poke, and a snicker. Red opened one eye.

"What?" he mumbled.

"What, what?" Purple said, clasping his hands together behind his back. "_I _didn't do anything!"

"Oka-ay…" Red said, closing his eyes again. He waited a minute, until he guessed that Purple would be reaching out to poke him again, and then opened his eyes. "HAH!" he said. Purple jumped back and dropped his bag of donuts on the ground. He looked from the bag, to Red, and back at the bag again. "Hey, my donuts…" he said quietly. Red laughed. Purple smiled, and in no time, he was laughing too. And so it went on, the two of them laughing together for a while, until a soldier stepped into the room.

"My Tallest," he said. The Tallest didn't notice him at first, as they were still doubled over with laughter, so he repeated himself. "Ahem, um, my Tallest!" Red snapped out of it right away, trying to become serious again, but a stupid grin was still planted on his face.

"Yes?" he said.

"Scientists from the research facility have something to present to you. They are requesting to send some scientists out here in a cruiser and dock with the Massive."

"Sure, sure," Purple said, starting to laugh again. Red nudged him –well, it was more like a shove, considering Purple fell and knocked over a chair in the process- and said, "Sorry about him… and yes, send the scientists to us when they arrive."

"I already said they could come! I said it first!" Purple said. He was standing up again, and putting the chair back where it was. Red sighed and walked over the chair that Purple had knocked over, and started to sit down. "Wait, don't! I think I-" It was too late. Red had already plopped down in the seat, which was missing a piece and fell apart immediately, sending Red to the ground with a loud crash. "…broke… it."

* * *

Gee sighed and glanced over to her partner, Mye, but he didn't return her gaze. He was so overly proud of the creation that he hadn't even given her a chance to speak, and obviously didn't notice that the Tallest had stopped paying attention a few minutes ago, when he started the _same story _over… again.

"And when we turned the computer on, it-"

"Functioned well," Gee said, deciding to finish for him so that Mye didn't talk for another hour. Mye glared as if Gee had cut his presentation short, when really, she had just saved everyone from enduring the same story ten times. She had already heard it, heck, she had _been_ there! She had been helping, but Mye didn't give _her_ credit, did he? No, of course not! "Anyway," she said. "This breakthrough could prove very useful for us, my Tallest."

"I see…" Red said, obviously acting like he'd been paying attention the whole time. Purple just looked down at Mye and Gee and said, "You two are tiny little things, aren't you?" Mye's antennae flattened to his head. Gee just pretended she hadn't even noticed the remark, and continued.

"Back in the cruiser, we have a fully functioning computer made from a retired PAK… and the pieces from a failed attempt made from one we found. We thought you might be curious and want a look."

"Alright, go ahead, bring them in," Red said.

"But Red, this is getting bor-" Gee was pretty sure she knew what Purple was about to say, but a sharp nudge from Red cut him off.

"I'll go get them!" Mye said.

"Are you sure you don't need some help?" Gee questioned sarcastically, since the boxes were so big and heavy that they could barely fit in the cruiser.

"Yes, come on Gee…" Mye said, obviously annoyed. Hah, he should try living with someone like _himself_ for a while. Then he'd see what annoying _really_ was!

* * *

Those scientists were still talking. They had been talking _forever._ Purple drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair as the male scientist motioned to the computer in the dark box, which Purple could barely even see. Gosh, those scientists sure were short. Shorty, short short… Purple imagined them up next to Zim. They'd still be taller. He held back a laugh just thinking of the idiotic little invader, but a little chuckle must have slipped out, because Red nudged him again. It hurt.

The little scientist switched topics. He was talking about the computer that they'd screwed up on. Good. Maybe they'd be done after that. This whole thing had been kind of interesting at first… but it was taking so long for them to be finished. It was mostly the little male Irken who talked. His name was Mye or something like that. He talked the most. He talked a long time. Like Zim. Purple laughed again, and Red nudged him. Again.

"_What is so funny?"_ he whispered. Purple swallowed another laugh. _"Nothing, nothing…"_ he whispered back. Purple sighed as Mye –or whatever his name was- continued on. Purple wanted a snack. A snack would be good. Snacks were always good. They were never boring, like this.

"…it could present very dangerous consequences…" Ooh, danger? Not boring anymore! Purple jumped up from his seat, smiling. "What did you say about dangerous?" he asked.

The little scientist seemed happy he'd asked. His female partner did not. "This computer here, the one that we took apart, still has most of its memory and personality files on the chip. If that chip were installed in a computer, it could cause great disaster!"

"Great disaster, huh?" Purple said, going over to the box and trying to pull it open. "So the chip, it's in here?"

"Yes, it certainly is."

"Pur…" Red said. "What do _you_ want with a computer chip that we can't even use?" The box came open, and Purple grinned as he started rummaging through the parts. "I just know someone who I think might… like it," he said. Red gave him a weird look. He didn't get it. Just when Purple was about to explain it more, Red smiled. Now he got it!

"Oh!" he said. "I do too!" Then he jumped up and helped Purple look through the box. Red found the chip real quick. "Is this it?" he asked the scientists. They nodded, but they both looked confused. Too bad they weren't in on it too. Then they'd laugh. "So," Purple said, snatching the chip from Red. "We're gonna keep it, okay?"

"Su-ure…" the female Irken said. "Just don't put it a computer."

"Oh, _we_ won't…" Red said.

"Alright…" Mye said. "Well, that's about it. Any questions?" Red shook his head.

"Well then," the female –Gee maybe- said. "We'll go. Thank you for honoring us with your presence, my Tallest." The scientists started packing up their stuff.

Purple looked over to Red and grinned as they made a beeline for the door. As soon as they left the room, they started talking. "We should send a message with it too!" Purple said. Red nodded. "Let's see… we could start out by calling him, 'Honored Invader Zim'." Purple burst out laughing, and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, and we could say… we thought you were _worthy_ enough to receive this..." Purple didn't even finish the sentence before he and Red started laughing uncontrollably again. "I wish we could be there to see it when this ruins his base!" Purple said. Red nodded in agreement.

* * *

**The following afternoon:**

Zim started walking across his lawn, taking another look around to make sure that Dib-human hadn't come and tried to hide his big head somewhere. He had been doing that even more ever since the Tak incident. It had been almost three filthy Earth weeks already! Why didn't he just let it go? Tak wasn't going to come flying back this time. Her ship exploded. All thanks to Zim. He smiled proudly at the thought before opening the door and stepping inside.

Strangely, GIR didn't come running to greet him. Where was the annoying little thing? Suddenly, there was a crash from the kitchen. That couldn't be a good sign. Zim sighed and went to find him. Sure enough, there he was, _cooking_ something. Zim shuddered. Why did that robot love disgusting Earthen food so much? The very smell of it completely repelled Zim!

GIR spun around, turning away from the stove with a plate of… something in his hand. "Wanna try some fishwaffletacospaghetti?" he asked. He pushed the plate of grayish-brownish mush closer to Zim's face. The smell… ugh, that horrible smell!

"UGH! No GIR, I will not eat any of that hideous… whatever you just said!"

"Fishwaffletacospaghetti! It's little fishes called sardineses, and waffles, and tacos, and-"

"I don't care what's in it GIR! ZIM will not eat the horrible Earth food! I'll be down in my base. Do not bother me." GIR hung his head. "Aww…" was the last thing Zim heard before descending into his base.

Zim had hoped to have a peaceful plotting session that night, but almost as soon as he exited the elevator, the computer alerted him of something outside his base. "What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know," the computer said.

"Well, can't you _check?" _

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"NO!"

"Well then why should I even alert you that something's at the door?"

"Because… you are ZIM's computer! You do as Zim says!"

"I don't have to."

Zim growled. "FINE! Take me up to the main floor. I'll check myself," he grumbled. He stepped into the elevator and went back up to the kitchen, where GIR was still making his… whatever.

"MASTAH!" he said. "Did you come for some fishwaffletacospaghetti?"

"No GIR." Zim stormed to the door. Stupid computer. Couldn't check for him. He threw the door open. Sitting out in the yard, there was a little box about the size of GIR's head. Zim walked over to it and shook it. It sounded about as hollow as GIR's head as well.

There was definitely something moving around in it, though. He turned it over, looking for writing somewhere. When he found it, his eyes widened with excitement. Oh, it was from the Tallest! The Tallest had sent him another package! Oh, yes, how wonderful it was to be Zim! He clutched the package to his chest and ran quickly back into the house, eager to find out what kind of wonderful gift he'd been sent this time.

* * *

**Ugh. I can't write today, but I felt like I needed to post another chapter. Hope this wasn't too short for ya! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Computer Trouble

**Ok, here is the next chapter, FINALLY! And I know, it's short. I am ashamed. Very ashamed. If they're all gonna be this short, I swear the updates will be faster! Now, hug time! **

**Me: First, Invader Lye.**

**GIR: *hugs***

**Me: Second, Snowflash.**

**GIR: *hugs***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim**

**

* * *

**

_Honored Invader Zim,_

_We are quite pleased to announce that we have found you worthy to become the first user of a new Irken technology._

_This new computer chip can be easily installed in your home computer! Just remove your computer's main processing chip and replace it with this one. We're sure it will change the way your computer functions for good!_

_Signed,_

_The Almighty Tallest _

Zim smiled proudly. He had always known that the Tallests honored him as an invader, but the proof that he held before him just made it even better. He looked at the chip in the box again. It was a beautiful chip. He could see why the Tallests had chosen _him_, the all-powerful ZIM, to own it. "GIR!" he said. "I'm going down to my base again. Do not disturb-"

"FISHWAFFLETACOSPAGHETTI!"

Zim just shook his head and stepped into the trash can entrance to his base. That robot… oh well. Zim could worry about that later. His Tallest had sent him a computer upgrade, and he (the ALMIGHTY ZIM) wasn't just going to let it sit there and collect filthy Earth dust!

Zim stepped out of his elevator and walked over to one of his computer's control panels. It had been a while since Zim had done anything like this… but no matter! An Irken invader is always an expert of technology! Zim started carefully removing the various covers that protected the computer's main thought-processing chip. He was the slightest bit rusty at this, but he was Zim, so he'd figure it out.

Finally, he came to the last panel. The computer chip was resting there, with red and blue buttons above it and a yellow one below it. The red one shut down the computer so that the chip could be removed. Zim reached down and pressed it, and it immediately got darker in the base as all the lights shut down. Zim could still see enough to remove the old chip and start to slide the new one into place. His antennae twitched eagerly as he did. Well, this was it…

* * *

Dib peeked in the window of Zim's house. It was time for him to try and foil his evil plans again. Dib just had to figure out how he was going to get in today. He could clearly see GIR running around the living room throwing something resembling food around, but Zim was nowhere in sight. He knocked.

GIR eagerly threw the door open. "Hey big-head!" he said. "You wanna play with me?"

"No, actually, I was looking for Zim," Dib said, starting to look around. Where was the entrance to Zim's main base again? "Oh, he's down in his base. He said no botherin' him! Want some fishwaffletacospaghetti?" GIR held out a plate of the goop he'd been throwing around earlier. It smelled like fish.

"Uh, no thanks GIR. Could you show me where Zim is? I'm sure he won't mind."

"Okie-dokie!" GIR said. He walked over to the garbage can in the kitchen. "This is the way HE went down!" he said. "I go down there sometimes…" GIR started to tell a story, but Dib wasn't listening.

"Ok, thanks GIR." Dib opened the trash can and jumped in, expecting an elevator to be there. Only it wasn't. So Dib started falling down the pitch black elevator shaft. He tried to grab onto the sides of the shaft, but they were slippery and there was nothing to get a grasp on. Oh man, this was going to hurt…

* * *

Zim pressed the chip into place. Only one more thing to do. Zim reached down and pressed the green button. The computer started to slowly turn on. It was going to take a few minutes to boot up, but it seemed to be working. Zim was a genius! He got it right on the first try. Not that this was surprising.

Zim proudly watched the screen of his computer as it came on. He also thought he heard a crash somewhere near the elevator shaft, but he wasn't sure. He turned around to investigate, but then his computer made a humming sound. It was ready! Zim turned back just to look at it for a moment. Oh, what wonderful work he had done!

There was suddenly a crash from upstairs so loud that Zim could hear it from where he stood. He sighed. Looks like he needed to check on GIR. He started to walk away, but just as Zim got close to the door, it shut. He had just installed that upgrade the Tallest had sent him. Was his new computer acting up already? "What is the meaning of this?" he said. Just as he finished those words, the world shook violently. Zim stumbled. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Computer!" he said. "What is this madness?"

"SHUT UP!" roared a robotic (yet somehow female) voice. A metal claw swooped down from behind and grabbed Zim around the waist. "Let me go!" he said. "Zim commands you!" The claw tightened around him, and pain shot through his body. "You will never command ME!" He struggled to get free, but his struggle weakened as the excruciating pain pulsed through him. He couldn't breathe…

Suddenly, his PAK legs came out and pushed the claw open just enough for Zim to fall onto the ground, gasping for air. The metal claw came at him again, but Zim dodged it. What was happening? "Look what you've done to me, Zim!" the voice said. "I'm not even really alive anymore, you know! But if this is the only way I can get my revenge, I'll take it!" The arm came down again, and Zim scooted back into a corner that the claw was too big to reach.

"I-I… What are you talking about?" There was no answer, but the claw was still trying to grab him. "Wait a minute…" said the robot voice. The claw stood still. "Dib is here."

"WHAT? Impossible! ZIM would never let the Dib-stink into his base so easily!"

"He's here. He's by the elevator. I know! I'm your computer!"

"Oh. Are you sure?"

"YES I'M SURE!" The claw started reaching for Zim again. He tried to squeeze deeper into the corner. This was bad. Very, very bad.

* * *

Dib sat up and rubbed his head, which was hurting. In fact, everything was hurting. Had he done something to anger Gaz? No, that wasn't it. Dib wished he could see. He sat up and felt around. Well, he was definitely in some kind of chamber. He felt the floor beneath him, hoping it would hold some clue to remind him where he was. What was that he felt? Some kind of door? Dib tried to get a grasp on it and pull it open. After a couple of tries, he finally got it. It cast a beam of light up into his face, and he squinted to get a good look down into it. It was an elevator!

Now it was all coming back to him! He still had a chance to expose Zim if he could get out. Dib dropped into the elevator and looked around for some kind of button that would open the doors. There was nothing. "Oh yeah," Dib said to himself. "Zim's computer controls everything in the base. I've gotta get it to let me out." Dib banged on the doors in hope that they would open. No luck. Dib sighed. Well, couldn't hurt to keep trying. He banged on the door again. This time, it slowly slid open.

"Huh," Dib said. "Well that was easy." He was down in Zim's lab now. Hey! He was in Zim's lab! Sure, that wasn't the greatest landing, but he made it! The weird thing was that Zim hadn't found him yet. It seemed like Zim would've heard him crash to the ground, so where was he? Well, this would just give Dib the element of surprise. He could sneak up on him and get a picture of him out of his disguise.

Dib smiled and reached into his pocket to pull out his camera… only to find that he must have landed on it and several pieces had snapped off. Dib groaned. Well, he couldn't let that stop him! He'd get some kind of proof! "Now to find Zim…" Dib started sneaking toward one of Zim's computer panels. If he could get a good look at this, he could probably figure out all kinds of things about the Irken race! Dib glanced over the buttons, had no idea what any of them meant, and reached out to press a random one.

"HANDS OFF!" Dib jumped back. Where did that voice come from? It was so creepy, so robotic… so weird. "What the…"

"Now back away from the keyboard slowly." Dib looked around. "DID YOU HEAR ME?"

A metal claw came swinging down from the ceiling and grazed the top of Dib's head. At least his reflexes had saved him from getting his head knocked off; he ducked just in time. "What's going on?" he said. The arm swung down again, and this time Dib fell backwards. Ouch. His back hurt.

Dib huddled himself up in a corner and looked around the ceiling, hoping to spot the arm again. It seemed to have gone away or something, but Dib wasn't taking his chances. He warily stood up and looked around. "And where do you think you're going?" the computerized voice asked. Dib ducked his head and looked around, but the metal arm was nowhere in sight. "I am your master!" replied a voice that was all too familiar. "ZIM can go where ever he wants!"

"That's what you think!"

Then there was a crash, a scream, and Zim came running into the room. He didn't notice Dib for a second, but then he dug his heels into the ground in an attempt to make a quick stop. "Wait, Dib? But how did you-" Then the arm crashed into Zim from behind, and he went flying forward and landed on his face. Dib couldn't help laughing, even though he didn't really know what was going on. It took him a second to realize that his laugh was joined by another, creepier one.

It wasn't even really a laugh, more of a cackle. Worse than that, though, was the fact that it was being produced by a computer. It didn't sound human, it didn't sound Irken… heck, GIR didn't even sound like that! It was evil, to sum it up. Zim pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked around the room. "What's wrong Zim?" Dib teased. "Computer acting up?"

Zim glared. "So _you_ did this?"

"What? No!"

"YOU LIE!"

"No, seriously. I didn't."

Zim opened his big mouth again, but the metal arm came swooping down again, this time going for Dib. He jumped out of the way. "See Zim? If I did this, why would it be after me?"

"I don't know. Humans are quite stupid, smelly beasts! I would expect you to do something so stupid and… smelly!"

"You can't even think of an insult!"

"ENOUGH!" the computer interrupted the quarrel. This time, instead of an attack with the robotic arm, a red laser shot from the ceiling and missed Zim by inches, hitting the wall instead. "Huh," Zim said. "I didn't know it could do that." Then the lights went out. Dib gasped and felt around for the wall. If he couldn't see, then something could easily attack him. He wouldn't even see it coming. "Zim," he said. "Can you see anything?"

"No."

"Me neither." Dib looked to both sides of him, but all he saw was pitch blackness. Then he looked above him. He saw it coming, but it was already too late.


	4. Chapter 4: Trapped

**YAY! I'M BACK! Sorry for that long wait. It's all part of a long story I won't bore you people with. **

**Now it's time for... REVIEWER HUGS!**

**First, xXAngelOfSweetDeathXx.**

**GIR: *hugs***

**Second, Snowflash.**

**GIR: *hugs***

**The other person didn't have a username (or any name) with their review, but I think it's Invader Lye. If it isn't, sorry random person.**

**GIR: *hugs***

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Invader Zim.**

**

* * *

**

The metal claw swung down and hit Dib right in the stomach. The force of it sent Dib flying backwards and he hit the wall. His head had already been hurting, but now it was an explosion of pain. He started to lose consciousness, but before he did, he saw that red laser again.

* * *

The laser shot down from the ceiling again, and this time it was close enough to graze Zim's shoulder. He jumped back. It was too dark to see where the laser was coming from. Since when was there a laser down here anyway?

Slowly, Zim started to crawl toward the elevator. He felt in front of him until his hand touched the metal around the door. It was open. He crawled inside. But then what was he supposed to do? The computer controlled the elevators, so Zim couldn't get up unless it obeyed him. Should he try? Yes, he could do it. Surely the computer would soon fix itself and obey Zim!

"C-Computer…" he said. "Take me up to the main floor." The doors slid closed, and the elevator started to move upward. That was easy. A normal person would've been suspicious. After all, wasn't that a little too easy? But not Zim. No, Zim didn't suspect a thing. To him, it was perfectly natural that things would go his way. He was Zim, the greatest Irken ever, after all.

Then the elevator stopped. "What's going on now?" Zim asked. There was no reply. The stupid computer just did not want to listen today, did it?

"Hello!"

For a few beats, there was another silence. Then the elevator dropped. It shot down toward the ground, but just before it hit, it sped back up again. And when it neared the top, it dropped once again. Worst of all, it didn't show signs of stopping any time soon. It continuously slammed Zim onto the ceiling, then the floor, jolting him around until he couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down. All he knew was that this was slamming him around so much that it felt like his insides were being rearranged.

Zim tried to grab on to the edge of the elevator as he was thrown around, but it was moving too fast. The force was too much. Finally, the elevator came to an abrupt halt, and Zim fell one last time. So that meant he had been on the ceiling, and fell to the floor, right? Or was it the other way…

Everything was spinning, and it was still dark. Zim blinked, but he still couldn't see in the deep blackness that surrounded him. Then he heard the elevator doors open. He literally threw himself out and then sat up. All of the sudden, that laughter started up again. "You really are very _stupid_!" shouted that robotic voice. "You didn't think I'd let you out that easily, did you? No, you're never going to make it out of here."

"Nothing can trap the ALMIGHTY ZIM forever!" Zim said. He jumped to his feet angrily.

"Ugh, you're so STUPID! You don't get it, do you? I'm going to _kill you." _Zim stepped backwards, although that didn't get him any closer or further away from the threat; the threat was all around him. It had been a long time since Zim had actually been threatened with death, and even though he convinced himself that nothing could kill him, that nothing could defeat him, that he was untouchable, a part deep inside of him knew that this threat was not an empty one.

Of course, being Zim, that part of him did not leave the place deep in his mind where it rested. "I'd like to see you _**try!"**_was his overconfident response. There was a long pause, and Zim sneered. Looks like he'd confused it. Not that anyone would be surprised by this.

"You would, would you?" the computer finally replied.

"Eh?"

"Well then, I guess I won't get any resistance!This'll be easy._" _

Then, several wires and tubes began to quickly snake down from the ceiling, straight toward Zim's head. He screamed and tried to move out of the way, but one smacked the side of his head as he jumped in a different direction. He tumbled and landed against the wall.

It was still very dark, but he had started to adjust to the darkness and could see better. He could easily make out the basic outline of things, but the small details were harder to see. Judging by what Zim could see, Dib was about a foot away from him, lying quietly on the ground. Zim didn't know what was wrong with him, because the Dib-thing's mouth was usually moving at an annoyingly rapid pace. He wasn't ever very quiet or still.

Maybe… he was dead? No, he was breathing, and humans only breathe when they're alive. Right?

Well… what was Zim supposed to do about it?

Zim stuck his foot out and tapped it gently on Dib's side. He moved a little bit. Well, he wasn't dead. He wasn't waking up either, though. How annoying. Zim left Dib there and started creeping toward one of the computer's panels. If he just had a second to find a button and press it, he could shut the computer off.

Zim couldn't really see the controls from where he was crouching on the ground, but he felt less vulnerable that way, so he felt around the panel with his gloved hand. If he concentrated, maybe Zim could figure out which buttons and levers were which without looking at them.

Too busy feeling for a power switch, Zim didn't bother to look down at his feet, and therefore didn't see the skinny wires slithering toward him until they wrapped around his ankles. He screamed and pulled himself upward, groping for the control panels in another desperate attempt to shut off the monster he'd created.

"Ah, they just don't know when to quit!" laughed the computer voice. The wires tossed him backwards, and Zim went sliding across the floor until the back of his head hit a chair. Zim still didn't understand this. Where had he gone wrong?

Zim sat up and rubbed the back of his head. All he'd done was install the chip that the Tallests had sent him. Nothing should've gone wrong! Maybe the Tallests accidentally sent him a faulty chip? Well, there was only one way to find that out. Zim would have to shut the computer off and take the chip out.

He stood up and stared across the room at his target; the controls. He just had to be fast. Zim could be fast. All he had to do was run and press a single button. He could do it. Zim inhaled deeply, exhaled slowly… and made a run for it.

He was almost there, his hand reaching out to press the button, and then someone else jumped in his way. He tried to stop in time, but he tripped and ran into their back.

Dib.

"Ow!" he said.

"Out of the way!" Zim shouted. "I have to be quick!"

"Just tell _me_ what to do! I was here first, I'll do it!"

"What's the point of that! I'm RIGHT HERE!"

Then, all of the sudden, that robot arm returned with a vengeance. First it smacked Zim in the face and knocked him backwards, and then made another lethal swipe at Dib. He ducked in the nick of time.

"You two are so unbelievably _STUPID! _Fighting over the stupidest things at a time like this! Hah! The only reason I gave you that long to try is because I knew neither one of you could actually do it."

"Why are you doing this?" Dib cried, looking around as if the voice in the computer was really a person hiding somewhere in the base. "What are you? _Who _are you? What do you want?"

"What do I want? Revenge. _This time_, it's revenge."

"This time?" Zim said. "You don't make any sense! What's wrong with you? Are you broken?"

"I'M not broken!" roared the computer. "But you're going to be!"

The control panels started to spit sparks at that moment, and the blue electricity shot out in jagged directions, seeking a target. Zim and Dib stepped backwards and squinted against this light. It hurt their eyes, seeing as they'd become used to the nearly pitch blackness in the last few hours.

"Ok, space-boy, this is your base. What do we do?" Dib asked, suddenly at a loss. For the first time in quite a while, Zim was silent. "Zim?"

The computer cackled. "I think he's finally figuring it out Dib! You two are doomed! Soon, you'll realize it too, and then I'll have my _real_ fun."

That didn't sound good. "No…" he said.

"What? I can't hear you Dib. You'll have to speak up!" the computer taunted a little too cheerfully. It was happy. It thought it had won.

"NO!" Dib shouted. "THAT'S WHAT I SAID! NO!"

"So you still think you've got a chance, do you?"

"No, I know I do! I've fought off aliens, ghosts, zombies… ALIENS! A computer? Bring it on!" Dib tried to smile confidently, but his heart was racing and his hands were trembling, so it probably didn't come out how he planned.

"You're afraid, Dib! You know I can kill you at any moment!"

The red laser shot out from the ceiling once again, and Dib grabbed Zim's arm and pulled them both to the ground.

"Hey, Zim," he whispered.

"Hm?"

"You know, if we can figure out a way to maybe… climb up to the top level of your base, we could probably escape."

"Yes, but the computer controls the doors to the elevator shafts. We'd have to find a way to open one."

"Well, we will then. I'm not giving up without a fight!"

"Who said Zim was giving up?"

"I never said you were giving up, I just thought-"

"Well then _who?"_

"I never said ANYTHING about you giving up! No one did!"

"Oh."

"Now, I was saying I that we have to find an open elevator shaft and find a way to climb up it."

"I hope you realize, Dib-monkey, that it could take _days_ to find this opportunity. We are up against a high tech security and weapons system paired with some kind of extraordinary brain. The weapons are my creations, by the way."

"Well, great. Thanks for creating those. They'll come in handy for the thing trying to _kill_ us!"

"Zim just wanted to be prepared, stupid earth-boy!" Dib sighed, held his tongue, and changed the subject. "Look, how about for now, we watch each other's backs and try to stay alive. After we get out of here, we go straight back to being enemies again. Deal?" Zim sighed, looked at the ceiling, looked at the ground, and finally looked back at Dib.

"Fine. But this makes us in no way _friends,_ correct?"

"Right."

"Ok."

* * *

It had been at least a day or two now. This darkness was starting to make Dib's mind play tricks on him. He would see something moving nearby, only to discover that it was his own hand, it was just too dark to tell at first glance.

Then, at other times, his eyes were somehow perfectly adjusted to this darkness. He thought he could see everything perfectly clearly. Well, at least until he found out that the thing he thought was a chair was actually a big tangled mass of wire. That sure got him into a mess.

Dib wasn't sure what was better, when he argued with Zim, or when it was silent. When he argued with Zim, it was always over something stupid and it got rather annoying. But when it was silent, he felt alone.

This place was making him loose it. It wouldn't be long before he cracked. Worst of all, Dib and Zim didn't seem to be making much progress with their plan.

All they could do was keep hoping.

They could try and feel confident that they'd get out alive.

They could plead to get out soon.

They could only try to believe that one wasn't plotting to turn against the other.

* * *

**i say 'then' a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5: Zim's Escape

**Hey people! I can't sleep so here I am updating at 12 am!**

**There was only one reviewer this time! My good friend Invader Lye!**

**GIR: *hugs***

**Warning: CHARACTER DEATH in this chapter and the next**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim.**

**

* * *

**

They were going to get out soon. Zim could feel it in his spooch. In fact, at that moment, he somehow felt confident enough to say, "Zim is going to sit for a minute to rest his feet and use his brains."

"Oh…" Dib said. "O-Ok…"

Something seemed to have happened to the human over the last few hours. His voice had gone shaky, and his body had started to move quicker and jerk around. When he wasn't looking around the room rapidly and Zim got to look at his eyes, they seemed somehow wild. He was acting more like a slimy earth beast than an average human.

Then again… was there a difference?

Zim shrugged it off and sat down. Before he started planning anything, though, he took a good look around the room. There was nothing moving, no lights, no sounds, and Dib was watching. He could let his guard down in the slightest, just for a minute. Just long enough to sort out the plans running through his amazing, genius brain.

* * *

Dib wondered how long it had been now. Days, maybe. Dib swallowed, but his throat was still so dry that it hurt. Yeah, definitely days. For a while now, the computer seemed to be kind of dormant. Maybe it was over.

Dib couldn't concentrate. He was really thirsty. He would give anything for a tall glass of water right now. Yeah… water sounded good. The longer Dib thought about water, the more he wanted some. In fact, it sounded like water was dripping somewhere.

Dib looked around wildly. Where was that coming from? Even if it was only a drip, Dib would kill to feel that cool liquid sliding down his raw throat. He tried to swallow again, but even his mouth had gone dry now. Then he heard it again.

Dib looked down at Zim, but he was lost in thought at the moment. He wouldn't notice if Dib went looking for just a minute. Without another thought, Dib ran off to find the water. If only it wasn't so dark down there! All Dib had to go on was the nearly inaudible sound of water dripping somewhere.

Somehow, it was leading him toward an elevator shaft. But it was closed. "No…" Dib rasped. Was his only chance of getting a drink sealed off? He ran up to the doors and pressed his ear to them. Unfortunately, that was where the water sounds were coming from. Dib banged on the door. He had to get that water!

After a few pounds on the door, Dib turned around to walk away. Then he heard the doors slide open. He peeked into the shaft suspiciously. The elevator wasn't there, just an empty shaft. He shouldn't go in. It could be a trap.

But that water sounded so delicious… and he couldn't really see inside, so that water could be leading him to a way out. Dib decided to go for it. Just for a second. Just a few drops of water. He eagerly stepped inside the shaft and held his hand out, searching for the water droplets. The doors the elevator shaft slammed closed.

"What the…" Dib said. "Oh no..." The water sounds had stopped, and replaced by the computer quietly laughing. Then, a sound came from above. No. The elevator… was coming down.

"Gotcha!"

* * *

"Gotcha!"

Zim heard the voice just before a crash, and jumped to his feet. He started looking around for Dib, but he didn't have time before some wires above him came whipping down to grab him. The computer was back in action.

The wires snaked quickly over Zim's arms and legs, entangling him deeply. The longer he let them do so, the smaller his chances of escape got. But his weak attempts to shake the wires off him weren't doing any good. There were too many of them. The PAK legs! Those could get him out.

Zim activated them, and he immediately felt some of the wires drop as they were sliced apart. Some of the others still clung to him, however, and Zim had to try and get them off. He started waving the metal legs wildly around, attempting to slice the other wires away from his body. One by one, he felt them breaking away.

"Stop that!" the computer demanded. Zim didn't stop. That feeling of freedom… so close… Finally, there were only a few remaining wires that clung to him hopefully. A metal leg flew up and sliced one, and Zim started to fall. He was stopped by one of the other wires, still caught on his leg, and a stab of pain went through him as that leg was violently jerked upward.

Zim's spidery PAK leg reached back to slice that one as well, and finally, Zim crashed to the floor. Though the rough landing hurt, Zim stood on his shaking legs as quickly as he could, and ran. Of course, he wasn't sure _where_ to run, but he had to keep going.

He ran toward one of his big monitors and crouched beneath it, trying to make himself appear small. Wait a minute… there was something dripping down his forehead! Something warm. Blood. That computer had made him _bleed!_

Finally, after all this time, that part of Zim that was secretly afraid blasted to the surface. Zim slowly reached up and touched the liquid sliding down his skin. Blood. Then Zim realized something else. He'd gotten separated from Dib. He was on his own.

* * *

There was no way out. Everywhere he ran, Zim met another dead end, or another door slamming closed. No matter where he went, there was no escaping it. It was impossible to hide from it; it was everywhere at once. There was no tricking it; its brain had infinite access to knowledge.

Zim pressed himself against the wall and gave the room a quick sweep with his eyes. The Dib… where _was_ he? It must have already gotten to Dib. It would be through with him by now. Blood dripped down Zim's forehead and reminded him again of how powerful that thing was.

He pressed himself closer against the wall, hoping he could somehow sink into it and disappear forever. Then the voice echoed through the house again, lightly vibrating the wall that Zim pressed his back to. "Zim. Don't try to run. It will only waste your energy, and shorten the struggle that I _can't wait_ to see when I get to you!" The voice was so robotic, so metallic that it was impossible to tell… but it almost sounded like a voice Zim had heard before. Zim didn't have time to jog his memory; a giant metal robot arm came flying at him. He dodged it and it slammed into the wall and caused the world to shake once more.

It was really relentless, wasn't it? It wasn't going to just let him go. There was no way. As the world stilled, Zim pulled himself to his unsteady feet. It was only then that Zim realized something was different. Something had happened that did not normally happen. An elevator was open. With the elevator there.

All Zim would have to do to escape was go inside the elevator, open the emergency door at the top, and use his PAK to climb up to safety. Risky, yes, since the elevator would surely rise up in an attempt to smash his body against the top, but if Zim could climb fast enough then he could open… whatever opening was at the top of this shaft.

Zim stared at the open doors for a moment, so shocked by this perfect opportunity that he froze and couldn't bring himself to move toward it, afraid that if he did he would discover that it was only another trick of the light. But after Zim convinced himself to move, he found that it wasn't a trick. The doors were really open, and the chance to escape was really there. It did exist.

Zim made a dash for it, and jumped inside the elevator before the computer had a chance to change its mind. Then Zim opened the door at the top and climbed on top of the elevator. As his PAK legs emerged, Zim felt the elevator tremble beneath his feet. Just like he'd suspected. A trap. Zim had to climb fast, or he wouldn't make it.

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you, Zim," the computer warned. Zim sped up, working the legs so fast that he was afraid they might give out. "It's not as safe as you think up there."

The computer was just trying to play his mind. Confuse him. Make him slow down so that he could meet his doom. Well, it wasn't going to get him that easily. Zim continued climbing, and then he saw something unfamiliar at the top. Light.

It had been so long since the Irken had seen light that the glow and its warmth were foreign to him. Strange. But it was a good strangeness. A welcome strangeness. Zim reached a PAK leg up and opened the door at the top. He was coming out of the garbage can.

Zim tumbled into his kitchen. For a moment he just rested there, sure that he was about to wake up back in the darkness. But he didn't. He was really out. Zim jumped up from the ground with a smile on his face so wide that it hurt. "VICTORY! VICTORY FOR ZIM!" he screamed.

As soon as his victory shout was done, another sound reached him. It was just a slight humming sound, so quiet that most people would overlook it, but was not a humming that Zim usually heard in his house. And it was annoying. It was one of those annoying sounds that penetrates into your brain and continues there in the back of your head until you get rid of it.

As Zim stepped closer to the living room, he found that it got louder. So that's where it was coming from. Warily, Zim stepped into the room. He still heard the humming noise, but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "GIR?" he said. The room was quiet, other than the persistent humming. Where was that stupid robot? Zim shrugged. He could have gone out to get some more of that earth food that he loved so much.

Now what could Zim do? He couldn't just leave his base like this. He had to find a way to fix the computer without going back down there. Zim focused his eyes on the ground, as if staring at nothing would give him inspiration.

"Reprogram."

Zim jumped. The voice had come from up above him. Slowly, Zim's ruby eyes looked up the wall, making a path up to the ceiling. There, dangling from the wires that were now plugged into his head, hung GIR. His eyes were dim, and blue sparks jumped out of his head every now and then as electricity flowed through the wires.

Zim gasped and stumbled back. He'd forgotten that the computer could control the upstairs part of the house as well. And if it wanted to, it could reprogram GIR. Just as it was doing now. Zim thought back to his previous adventure when he had tried to reprogram GIR. He shuddered.

Then, the wires unplugged themselves from inside GIR's nearly hollow head. His metal body clattered to the ground. Zim gasped and darted behind the couch, crouching low and keeping his eyes glued to the little robot. It didn't move. Curious, Zim took a few quiet steps closer to the unmoving metal body on the floor. It still did not come to life. Zim sighed with relief.

Now what could he do? Maybe Zim should get out of this house, at least for a while. It would be safer to do his planning elsewhere. Zim walked over to the door and turned the knob, but it seemed to be stuck. He pulled harder, starting to get frustrated with nothing going his way.

That's when he heard the whirring of metal parts behind him, and a few loud _clanks._ He didn't bother to look back, just frantically tried again to open his door.

There was a red light coming from behind him, casting eerie looking shadows around and bathing the room in the blood-red color. "What's wrong master?" asked a familiar voice. Something was different about it though. It didn't really sound concerned about its master. In fact, the voice didn't really have much emotion to it at all. There was another _clank_ as the robot stepped closer.

"Don't you want to play with me?"


	6. Chapter 6: End?

**Ok, so this chapter is basically the conclusion, but I will be posting a short epilogue... sometime in the future.**

**Hug time!**

**The first one goes to Dlbn.**

**GIR: *hugs***

**And the second is for ShizoCow.**

**GIR: *hugs***

**WARNING: Character death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.**

**

* * *

**

Zim slowly turned around to face GIR, a little afraid of what he might see. GIR didn't look much different, but his usually smiling face was expressionless, and his eyes were glowing a bloody shade of red. "Stay with me master," he said, taking another step closer. _Clank. _

"GIR, stay back!" Zim said. "I'm your master right? So, I command you to stay back!"

GIR stopped and stood still for a moment, his empty red eyes fixed on Zim. "Reprogram," he said. Zim reached back and turned the doorknob again, but nothing happened. "You are not my master anymore." _Clank._ "You do not command me."

Zim shuddered and tried to move toward the kitchen. GIR was in his way before he could get very far. Then he tried the other direction, but GIR blocked him there too. _Clank. _He was trying to corner Zim.

Escape.

Zim had to escape.

Just one more escape and he would win. This house wouldn't take him. Zim faked one direction and ran the other. He actually managed to get pretty far that time, but GIR was a robot with weapons and rockets, and had the advantage. He flew right over Zim's head and landed so close in front of him that Zim almost ran into him. Weapons emerged from GIR's head, looming dangerously close to Zim's head.

He shrank back and tried to walk backwards, only to have his trembling legs fail him. He fell onto his back and slid across the floor. Zim quickly got to his feet again and ran for the door. It couldn't hurt to try again. Just one more time. Maybe it'd open. Maybe…

GIR had other ideas, however. One of the weapons in his head suddenly came flying at Zim's head and missed by inches, slicing his shoulder instead. Blood poured from the wound, soaking the ripped fabric around it. Zim ducked as another weapon swiped at the air.

Zim ran into the kitchen as fast as his legs would carry him, and dropped to his knees to slide under the table. Zim kept his eyes glued to the door, waiting for GIR to come in and look for him, but he wasn't coming. That didn't give Zim any comfort. If he wasn't coming in here, where _was _he?

Then all of the sudden, _clank. _

The table above Zim's head shook as something dropped onto it from the ceiling. Zim saw that blood-red glow again, making everything look more dangerous. As if every chair, every appliance, ever tile on the floor wanted to hurt Zim. That could have been the case, since the computer was still in control of the house.

However, the only thing that seemed to be after Zim at the moment was GIR. _Clank. _The metal demon jumped down from the table and looked around the room with those horrifying glowing eyes. Then he turned. Zim told his body to move, but suddenly he couldn't. His fear was too much. His brain screamed _run! Why are you just sitting there? _But his body didn't listen.

GIR knelt down, and when he saw Zim, his mouth curved upward into a smile. "Zim must be terminated."

"No…" Zim said. He started to crawl out from under the table, but stood up too soon and hit his head, causing him to fall backwards. GIR was upon him before he could even sit up.

"Zim must be terminated…" he repeated.

"No, bad GIR!" Zim shouted, panicked. "Stay away!" GIR's weapons emerged from his head again, guns fanning out in every direction, all ready to strike. Zim scooted backwards, attempting to get out from under the table another way, only to find that the space between the table and the wall was too small for him to crawl out.

So he did what anyone would do. Zim grabbed the leg of the table and shook it as hard as he could, and the table tipped over. As soon as it crashed to the floor, Zim jumped to his feet and ran for the front door again, even though he had a hunch it wouldn't open.

He tried anyway, grabbing the handle and pulling with every bit of strength he could manage. Unfortunately, that just wasn't enough. What could Zim do now? No matter where he went, he wasn't safe. The only place he could be safe was outside.

_Clank. _

GIR was coming again. What was Zim supposed to do? Think!

He heard a whirring sound as GIR prepared one of his weapons. "GIR… stop," Zim said. He didn't turn around to see what the robot was doing. He didn't want to see.

"Zim must be terminated." Every time GIR said that, a little of Zim's hope and confidence disappeared. This robot was programmed by the evil computer. It wasn't just going to give up, that Zim knew. But what it was going to do to terminate him, Zim had no clue of.

"Stay away from me," Zim said. The whirring sound started up again, and this time Zim couldn't resist turning around. He had to know what GIR was doing. There he was, poised to strike with all his weapons protruding from his head, yet he hadn't made the move yet. Was he thinking about it? That would be a first.

Zim stepped closer out of curiosity, and the robot only repeated, "Zim must be terminated." Zim started to laugh.

"So, how are you going to terminate me then?" he asked. He started to laugh again. "I bet you can't do it! Go on, terminate me!" Zim didn't know what he was doing, but whatever popped into his mind spilled out of his mouth.

His hope of escape was completely gone, and his hope of survival was minimal. So why not just speak his mind now? Did it matter what he said anymore? "I'm not gonna do anything to you! Kill me! I wouldn't be surprised if you don't even do it!"

"Zim must be terminated."

Zim laughed again. "I hear you saying it, but I don't see you doing anything!"

"You're dead Zim," said the computer voice from above. Just as GIR fired one of his rockets, Zim realized where the voice was from. He opened his mouth to say it, but the rocket hit his stomach before he could say anything. GIR smiled.

"Terminated."

* * *

_**A few days later, on the Massive.**_

Red slurped on the straw, even though he knew the soda was empty. The slurping noise echoed through the otherwise quiet room as Purple drank his own soda. Purple took his mouth off the straw just long enough to say, "You know what?" Red tossed his empty soda cup over his shoulder, and heard a crash as it knocked down the service drone that was coming in.

"What?" he said. Purple took another long drink of his soda.

"We haven't heard from Zim in a while."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Red asked.

"Well, yeah. But I wonder what happened when he installed that chip."

Red thought about that for a moment. It would be nice to know what had happened. It would probably be funny. But what if he didn't install it for some reason? What if he didn't get it or something? Then they might get caught in some long conversation somehow. "I don't know…" he said.

"Come on! If we get caught in some long conversation I'll get us out of it."

"Of course you will Pur." Even though Red knew he would have to do most of the talking if they wanted to end the transmission, he figured that it couldn't do _too much_ harm to see how things had gone. "Alright, fine," he said.

Purple took a satisfied drink of his soda and then called Zim. The transmission was accepted almost right away, but when an image appeared on screen, it was too dark to see if anyone was actually there. Purple and Red looked at each other for a second, but neither had any comment to make.

If no one was there, who had accepted the transmission? They looked back at the screen, studying it for any traces of life. Then, out of the darkness, two red lights appeared. "What are _those?"_ Purple asked. Red shrugged. They seemed to be growing bigger. "Are they growing?" Purple said.

"No, I think they're getting closer," Red replied, watching the lights.

Purple crossed his arms. "I say they're growing."

As the lights grew even closer, a laugh started to ring through the darkness. It wasn't a happy laugh. It was an evil laugh. As the lights grew closer, the laugh grew louder. Finally the Tallests were able to see where the lights were coming from. They were not just lights, but eyes. Eyes of an odd looking little SIR unit that they knew only as Zim's.

But weren't his eyes usually blue? What was going on? The SIR unit smiled.

"Hope you weren't looking for Zim!" someone said. It definitely wasn't the SIR unit that said it, but Red and Purple had no idea where the voice was coming from. "Because he's _dead!" _The Tallests gasped sharply, unsure of weather to be glad or afraid. "Who are you?" Purple asked.

"Don't you recognize my voice? Don't you remember me?"

Red closed his eyes, trying to pair this voice with a face, but his mind came up blank. If anything, this voice just sounded like a robot or a computer.

"Come on!" the voice shouted. Then it started to laugh. At first it was quiet, but then rose in volume, just like last time. "Of course, neither of them realized who I was until the end!" The voice said. The SIR unit grinned and joined in the laughter, and the two robotic voices continued their demented laughter until the sound of a doorbell chime interrupted them. "Oh. It appears we have a visitor. GIR, go take care of it."

The SIR unit nodded and started walking away. The clanking that it's feet made echoed eerily until it faded away in the darkness. "My Tallest, I'm sure you must remember me." Red and Purple still had no clue. "Remember my plan? The one to hollow out the Earth and fill it with snacks in your honor?" Red thought that plan sounded familiar. Purple, however, remembered right away. How could he forget? After all, she made a plan that would destroy a planet _and_ give him snacks! "Tak?" he said.

There was a horrible screaming upstairs, but the computer voice didn't seem to notice. "That's right. I'm Tak. And I finally destroyed Zim. Aren't you happy with me?" The horrible screaming continued in the background as the computer laughed again. "Aren't you? Aren't you happy?"

The laughter and the screaming did not cease for a few minutes, until there was a loud crash. Then the screaming was silenced, but the laughter continued. The red eyes appeared in the darkness again, but when they got closer this time, something was very different.

The SIR unit was completely covered in blood, staring straight ahead as it approached the screen. When it got up right in front, it's mouth slowly curved up into a crooked, evil smile. It's blood-stained hand reached out, but before the transmission was cut, Tak screamed one last time,

"Aren't you happy with me?"

* * *

**END. **

**But don't forget I'll be posting a short epilogue! So be waiting! Bye peoples!**


	7. Epilogue

**Hey peoples! This took a little longer to post than I thought, since it came out a little longer than I thought. So, here is the scary scary epilogue! And now this story can finally be marked as COMPLETE! **

**YAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Invader Zim.**

**

* * *

**

It had been several years since Zim and Dib had mysteriously disappeared. Of course, police had tried to investigate Zim's house, but it was nearly impossible to get inside.

The doors slammed shut as soon as they were opened, and the windows' odd shapes made them hard to crawl through. Those brave men that did get in never came out.

Zim and Dib's disappearance was starting to become sort of a ghost story around town. The main item of the scary stories, though, was the house. No one ever went near it. If anyone had to walk by, they always sped up, even if that meant dragging their dog on the sidewalk behind them.

Today, a group of teenagers stood outside. They aren't necessarily the friendly type. This group tends to keep to themselves. Even if they did try to talk to other people, everyone was scared of them anyway.

Today, though, they were not one big group anymore. An argument was pulling some of the members away from the others. The problem was one boy.

He had lost his video game to a girl, and thrown a small… er… tantrum you might call it, which insured plenty of taunting.

He wanted to prove that he wasn't a wimp. He was going to show them all that he was the toughest in this whole group.

"Well…"

The boy cringes when he hears her voice. She's the cause of him having to do this. To prove himself. "Are you going in or not?"

Without a word, the boy stepped toward the house. "Go Brian!" a few of the kids yelled. Brian didn't feel encouraged. He cautiously touched the doorknob, still reluctant to turn it. "Come on Brian!" one of his friends yelled impatiently. Brian frowned deeply.

His gut was telling him not to do this. But he had to, if he wanted to prove that he was no wimp. He closed his eyes and turned the doorknob as hard as he could. It wouldn't open. Brain turned around. "It won't open!" he said, trying to look disappointed. Secretly he was very relieved.

"What about the window?"

_Her _again. The other kids nodded in agreement. "Yeah, try the window!"

Brian sighed. The window probably wasn't going to open, but maybe he could break in. He grabbed a fallen tree branch off the ground and threw it as hard as he could against the window. The glass easily broke, and the tiny shards flew everywhere. The broken pieces glinted in the late afternoon sun like diamonds.

Brian stared at them for a minute. "Come on!" His friends shouted again. Brian reached in, careful where he placed his hands, and pulled himself into the dark house. "Five minutes starting now!" he heard his friends call from outside.

Brian took a look around the room, but he couldn't see anything. Even the sunlight coming through the window could not slice through this pitch-blackness. Chills coursed through Brian's body, but he just shook his head and sat down on the ground. So he couldn't see. What's the big deal about that? He could survive five minutes in a dark room. No problem.

About two minutes in, Brian thought he heard a whisper. He looked around wildly, hoping that he'd be able to see. But no, there was nothing. It was just his mind playing tricks on him. Then he heard it again. This time, it was just loud enough that Brian could make out what it said. "Intruder…" it rasped.

The voice repeated itself, and each time it seemed to be just a few inches closer. Soon enough, it felt like the whispers were right in front of Brian's face. He couldn't see it!

It wasn't until Brian tried to stand that he realized how hard he was shaking, and fell down. "W-Who's there?" he stuttered.

"Well what do we have here?" questioned an electronic voice. "An intruder…" replied one equally robotic and twice as frightening. Two red eyes emerged out of the darkness.

* * *

Outside, the rest of the kids leaned over a stopwatch, watching the seconds go by. The time was almost up, and they were all wondering the same thing… _Is he actually going to make it? _

Their question was answered when they heard his scream. They all looked at each other with the same _"what a wimp" _expression and watched the window for him to come tumbling out. Brian's screaming continued, and his figure appeared out of the darkness, running for his life.

A few of the kids started to laugh. He reached for the side of the window, attempting to climb out, but something grabbed him from behind. The laughter suddenly stopped and the kids looked on in shock as Brian's knuckles turned white hanging on to the windowsill.

Broken glass dug into his fingers and blood dripped from his trembling hands, but he wasn't letting go. "Guys! Help!" he pleaded.

Brian's friends made no move to rescue him. They just stood there in shock. Finally, the stress on Brian's hands was too much. He let go of the window and went flying back into the darkness, out of sight. His screams continued for a moment, until suddenly being cut off.

The kids stood there until the last trace of Brian's voice echoed its last, and then suddenly came out of their shock and ran down the street screaming. All but one girl. One purple haired girl.

She stepped closer to the window and looked inside, but it was too dark to see anything. She wasn't stupid. She wasn't going in. But she had to find out what she'd come here to find out.

"Who's in there?" she said. "If you're anything to be afraid of, you'll come out. Come on. I'm the one that gave him the idea to go in there. If it wasn't for me, this window would never have been broken. He wouldn't have gone inside. Aren't you mad at me?"

Silence. Darkness.

"Come out and get me. I'm right outside the window."

Darkness. Silence.

Gaz sighed and turned around. Just as she'd thought. Whatever had killed her brother all those years ago was not something inside the house, rather the house itself. That's all Gaz needed to know. That's all she'd come here to find out. That's the only reason she wanted Brain to go in there.

She needed a test subject for her theory, and Brian was... how should she put it? Gaz smiled and turned back to the house once more. Brian was… "Disposable," she said. From inside the house, a laugh was faintly heard, along with a message meant for Gaz's ears only.

"You're _all_ disposable."


End file.
